<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ashes to ashes by BrokenEnigma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127047">Ashes to ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenEnigma/pseuds/BrokenEnigma'>BrokenEnigma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, Animus Magic (Wings of Fire), Blood and Gore, Dark, Future, Gen, IceWings (Wings of Fire), MudWings (Wings of Fire), NightWings (Wings of Fire), OCs - Freeform, RainWings (Wings of Fire), SandWings (Wings of Fire), SkyWings (Wings of Fire)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenEnigma/pseuds/BrokenEnigma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“hand it over” the guard with an iron grip on his head snarled down at him, smoke flowing from the corners of his mouth. Ready to attack at a moment’s notice. Melt his face off. </p><p>“you-” Worm started, coughing up more blood. “You and your cowardly queen can go to hell-” The mudwing spat back at them, which earned him several roars and snarls from the surrounding dragons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ashes to ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Worm’s face was slammed into the cold stone ground by a large nightwing guard. He hissed, feeling a tooth being dislodged from his jaw and blood started to dribble into his mouth. The mudwing growled lowly at them all as he spat out the tooth as well as a large amount of blood. </p><p>He was surrounded by guards, collapsed on the ground, hunched over. Claws tightly wrapped tightly around a dark object while his face was grounded into the floors. The guards all looked equally scared and were clad in dark armor. Fitting for nightwings, he supposed. </p><p>“hand it over” the guard with an iron grip on his head snarled down at him, smoke flowing from the corners of his mouth. Ready to attack at a moment’s notice. Melt his face off.<br/>
“you-” Worm started, coughing up more blood. “You and your cowardly queen can go to hell-” The mudwing spat back at them, which earned him several roars and snarls from the surrounding dragons.<br/>
Worm was about to retort with another insult yet he never got a chance. A sharp pain shot throughout his entire frame. The claw of the nightwing holding him down was now firmly stuck inside of his left eye. Worm screamed in pain, breathing heavily and struggling to get away. Blood gushed out of the wound, it ran down his cheek, onto the ground. It was unbearable.</p><p>“wanna repeat that?” the guard hissed, dragging his talon out, the eyeball along with it. It was pulled from the socket and hung limply against his face. Large pools of blood flowed from the gaping hole it left behind. Worm hissed, he struggled, starting to feel extremely lightheaded.</p><p>His grip on the object weakened significantly, eyes half-closed. He was dying. He knew he was. But that didn't matter, cause they’d already won. Now it was up to the rest to carry out the plan further. Worm let out a dying chuckle, glancing up at the guards with his remaining eye.<br/>
“you’re too late.” Were his final words before he went still. grasp on the black sphere slipping. </p><p>Many of the guards were confused, staring at the mudwing corpse. “the egg!” a commander yelled, turning the corpse on his back so they could retrieve the unhatched dragonet this intruder had stolen. </p><p>Their blood ran cold when they saw it, it was a stone. a black, round stone. The egg was gone, likely far away outside of the borders of the kingdom by now. </p><p>They had been tricked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first fic ever please be nice lmao im self conscious</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>